


Take Me Over

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Vibrators, hes a daredevil, im sorry idk the diFFEReNCE in tag, just a bit of grinding like friends do, theyre in the match and octane is a deviant, vibrator in public, what else do you expect from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Octavio has some sponsors who like to see the well-known daredevil perform some /different/ stunts in the ring.(Octane just has an edging kink and Mirage gets in on the action a bit while they're in a game, that's about it.)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Take Me Over

“Octane, pick it up!” Mirage’s voice came out tinny and angrier than usual through the comm device. “You’re dragging our asses back!”

“Sorry, amigo. Just looting here.” Octane replied, hoping his team wouldn’t question his raspy breaths and erratic movement. It wasn’t like it was too far out of the norm for him, but he still felt nervous. What would they even do if they caught him like this, panting and using everything in him to not just shove his pants down and finish himself off there? The only other option was to ruin his biker shorts and although he would regret the nice pair he was sponsored with, the orgasm would be even better and worth the loss.

The vibration inside him went higher without warning and he fell against a door, the metal echoing and he let out a short prayer an enemy squad didn’t hear. Being sequestered in such a small room and so… close… It was honestly mind-blowing.

Octane usually kept these stunts for ‘special’ occasions with ‘special’ sponsors. Regular audiences usually wouldn’t notice, but he learned he could make a pretty penny from people who knew what was really going on. Not like he needed the money, but he enjoyed it and it seemed so did they.

“Enemy spotted.” The words made his body ignite with a new fire and it ran straight down Octane’s spine and to his dick. The thrill of the fight was upon them and they were down to a small number of squads. Only three if Octane could remember the automated announcer.

He felt lewd and dirty as shots echoed from further away and he was more focused on the buzzing in his ears. “Getting shot here! Octane?” Wraith called out again, the request finally helping him break through his lustful haze just a bit.

“Sorry, on my way!” The others were a bit further away then he thought, but the vibrations died down begrudgingly at the same time. He wasn’t exactly sure who was controlling it, but it had to be an unnamed sponsor who still wanted him to win. ‘Maybe it was the one who provided these shorts.’ This certain privilege was only given to someone with the most money and the highest trust. Not that Octane dealt with any of that. It was what managers were for.

The familiar bunker was in view when he slammed the door open, a stim being shoved in his chest at the same time. “Get your head in the game, Silva.” He mumbled, slapping at his helmet with the palm that was holding the gun. Not the safest choice, but safe wasn’t a word Octane had in his vocab.

Every step was a concoction of pure torture and pleasure. He hate-loved the way the cloth of his outfit rubbed against him and the burn of his legs as he ran but god, the way it moved the vibrator against him made his gait slower then usual. A flash of arousal went through him again and he felt his orgasm building. Finally, after a torturous match, he would be allowed to finish. Would he become a quivering mess or act like it never happened? Probably the latter as there was no time to revel in it. “F-fuc-“ He was cut off just as his brain tried to process the next few events. A spurt of pre-cum dribbled from his dick, a bullet barely skinned his left ear and then his whole body was being shoved to the ground by another, larger force.

“You trying to make us lose early? We’re so close!” Mirage was on top of him, legs around his hips, sitting up with his scope close to his eye. He was searching, scanning for any sight of the enemy squad. Octane on the other hand was trying to figure out what to say to his teammate who looked a lot angrier than usual. Maybe it was the furrowed eyebrows or the way Mirage’s whole face seemed to droop when he was upset, but the anger was coming off him in waves that were impossible to ignore..

“Relaxxxxx dude, we’re in the top-“ a loud ping from a speaker echoed with a final gunshot, “two squads. Now please, get off meeeeeeee.” His voice came out as whinier than usual, desperate for some relief from the almost orgasm but also so that Mirage didn’t feel the buzzing at all. It was slowly raising in speed again, almost like allowed time for him to escape. A question of if he could really do it or not. It wasn’t going to be easy though as Mirage turned sharply without getting up, gun now pointed in the direction of the Runoff.

Octane was grateful for the mask as it protected his already bashed face and the drool that had unknowingly dripped out of his lips before it was too late. God, what the pressure of a capable body above him could do. “Shut up, I think I see them. Think you can rush them with me?” The trickster’s voice was quiet for once above him, close enough to faintly smell Mirage’s cologne that was so familiar but could never be placed and see the focused glare in his eyes. Mirage was usually fun and jokes but the closer they got to being champions, the more that façade started to crumble in the ring.

Underneath was a man who knew what it was like to kill. To let danger bite at his ankles without ever feeding it. A man who knew what the thrill of a fight brought on.

He could almost feel himself about to finish again, the buildup familiar and stronger than before. It had been stopped then, but he wanted it even more now. What he would give for Mirage to look at him like how he stared an enemy down from 300 meters away.

The buzzing had to be audible, but Octane could never be sure if it was his own imagination. ‘Mirage, p-please. Get off.” His voice came out in its own quiet plea, desperate for time to dip in a corner and stroke himself through his pants until completion so he could finish this match.

“You’re acting so weird. And I’m supposed to be the weird one. Its frankly quite annoying to have to deal with all you new guys. First, ‘Crypto’,” The alias was said mockingly, “and his whole edginess thing. He thinks he’s so much better because he’s younger but he’s not even that young? And I’m not that old? You see how this is ridiculous. And now I have you who hasn’t got a single kill this whole game and Wraith is probably already storming the other squad without us even if she is the kill leader.”

“Mi-“ The buzzing was sending shocks through his body and he couldn’t stop the way his knees twitched when he was being assaulted with so many sensations. Mirage needed to stop randomly venting so Octane could get up.

“No, listen here. I don’t usually do this type of thing, but I have been having a shitty day so far. Dropped my phone in the toilet then Pathfinder stole my lotion again. What does he even use it for? He’s a robot!”  
“Mirag-“ His chest was tight and his cock was full, ready to release as he laid under the trickster in broad day light as the second to last squad. He knew he couldn’t finish here but he wanted to so bad. Maybe no one would even notice as his back arched and he grabbed for the dirt.

“And what the hell is that buzzing? Its been bothering me this whole game. I thought it was some weird bug, but I haven’t seen anything yet. You know how annoying it is to have bugs follow you because that’s all the luck I seem to get around here.”

“Mirage please get off so I can finish!”

”/We’re/ going to finish. Me and Wraith are the only ones getting hits and kills today anyways.” Mirage grumbled as he slid /forward/ to get off the daredevil. There was no way to hide the sharp groan that escaped Octane’s lips as their groins brushed together with the barest of touches. And with that, the pressure was gone, and Octane was coming down again without an orgasm to revel in. The retreat of it was enough to make him grunt with anger as he got up, Mirage staring slack jawed. If Octane wasn’t dripping with sweat and having the biggest urge to rut against the nearest object, he would be proud of the fact he was able to silence Mirage if even for a moment. “I-uh. Uh, what, uh what?”

“You don’t say anything. We need to get done with this.” Everything was blurry. His body felt ruined and ungodly tired from the running and the continuous edging. So close but so distant from pure satisfaction. Was it too much work to ask for climax? “Let’s get moving.”

One metal leg was put in front of the other, another small moan escaping as the vibrator pulsed slowly and uselessly at his prostate. It didn’t matter if Mirage could hear him anymore, he already knew. Not like it really mattered if he was never going to be allowed to finish anyways. Too many obstacles, poor timing on the vibrations and the ring was closing again soon. Where was Wraith and where was the enemy squad?

“Did you finish?” Octane couldn’t resist letting out a small chuckle at Mirage’s invasive question. It was probably more invasive to be seconds from cumming in a televised blood sport.

“No idiot. Honestly, its been up and down the whole game. I got some sponsor behind it wherever they’re watching, that asshole.”

“…Can you just finish here so we can go and win this game? I sort of placed some own bets on myself and I need everyone at the top of their game, aroused or not.” Oh yes, after the Mirage Voyage, he was a bit more then broke. Why he spent all his money on that damn holiday ship was lost on Octane.

A laugh tore itself from his body and he had to stop as to not alert anyone around them. Mirage instead pulled back with a dark blush on his face. Interesting to see such an expression… “Unless you’re willing to jerk me off, I think we should wait until we’re finished with this match.”

Mirage hesitated but surprisingly nodded. “I’ll meet you in your room after this.” With that, he got up and started running in the direction of where Wraith had disappeared long ago.

Legends had to deal with a lot of stress, pain and problems. This was just another problem for him to deal with. He could assess why fucking a co-worker was bad after Mirage did the fucking. Or Octane did it. He was down for either.

Five minutes blew past. Mirage and Octane had tracked Wraith down to where she was hiding in a few bushes, watching enemies loot the other end of the Runoff. Somehow no one had dropped here so there was plenty to loot but it helped them get the advantage of knowing where their teammates were before they found the group with the teleporting legend and two sexually frustrated ones.

“Where were you two?” Wraith asked, not moving out of her scope to look at either of them. “You know what? Never mind, just, Octane, flank them on the right. Mirage, deploy that decoy from here and I’m going upstairs. You go left.” As usual, she was a no-nonsense person. Until you got her a few drinks into karaoke but even Caustic would join with how hard they went. Not that any of them really wanted that. While his jokes at Mirage could be funny, his jabs at Crypto made him less then desirable for a singing partner.

“Got it!” The buzzing was gone again, having stopped over three minutes ago. It never was off this long, and it made his cock twitch in longing for what could have been. Now, there was no relief at all. Nothing to stave off the carnal feelings that was seconds from making him push Mirage down right there and taking up his end of the deal… Maybe Octane needed to focus more on the match so he didn’t get shot.

The sexual thoughts were to be left in the dust as he slid down the dirt and attempted to run alongside the Runoff before heading in. Another stim was shoved into his chest and the canister tossed away, heartbeat loud enough to make his entire body pulse with the rhythym.

Metal on concrete clanked loudly with the rapidly increasing steps. The faster he went, the quicker he could finish in the bathroom of the drop ship.

Gibraltar ran out of nowhere, Havoc in hand. A shot bounced off Octane’s energy armor, releasing a pulse of blue light. Instead of being gunned down in a simple movement, Octane’s legs gave out and he slid on the ground and out of view. More shots could be heard, and it had to be the enemy squad firing at Mirage’s decoy. Just the thought of their plan working as said made a smile cross his face.

He popped up to the right, staring down the Gibraltar who was still waiting for Octane to make such a foolish move as coming back from where he just was. A few well handled shots from his Spitfire brought the handsome man down to his knees. “Next time, give me a challenge!” Octane cheered. The thrill of the fight always made his blood rush.

“Octane, to your left!” There was no opportunity to reply to Wraith’s warning as shots started beating into his armor. It only lasted a few hits before the energy armor broke and a bullet grazed his side in the escape. It had happened so many times before that he knew there was no time to react in pain. “Lifeline and Bangalore are here. Lifeline disappeared again.”

“Copy that.” He said as he pointed his gun in the direction of the shots from his crouched position. Why had they left so suddenly? Was it just to mess with him and get him to think he could start fixing his shield and healing up? “Mirage, what’s happening with you?”

No reply came.

It made warning bells start going off and a quick glance at his mini map showed he was closer to Mirage then Wraith. It would be useful to go and check on him until the shooter decided to show their face again.

When Octane reached the small room where Mirage was, he realized he was pretty late. Mirage was falling back and disappearing into thin air while a decoy replaced where he once was. It feinted being shot and Lifeline made her own mistake of using her just reloaded bullets on downing it. It gave the time for Octane to shoot back, Lifeline dropping in a matter of wasted seconds. Not without looking back at Octane in surprise though. How could she be so careless?

Another few shots and she disappeared back toward the drop ship, her deathbox marking the ground where she had been. Now, the pair were alone. “Bangalore is the last one so no time to rest, amigo. Doubt she is going to be far behind when we took out two-thirds of her squad.”

“You’re crazy Octane.” Mirage muttered as he was helped up into a crouched position, leaning a bit heavily into the grasp. “Thanks… I guess.”

“No problem, its what squad mates ar-“ Octane fell to his knees, the vibrator having been forgotten as the last seven minutes were filled with chasing down other squads with no distractions to take away from the fight.

But now, the vibrations were back and his body felt /destroyed/. “R-right n-now?” He muttered as he felt Mirage’s hand on his shoulder. “We need to finish the match.”

“Dude, just take it out.” Octane shook his head aggressively. There were chances of being seen or it could be found at some point. He didn’t want to leave such an intimate item lying around for anyone to touch.

“I can’t right now, just have to wait for it to turn off.” Octane fell forward again, chest pressing close to Mirage’s like he was whispering into his ear. Octane didn’t remember the last time he had ever been so close to the trickster’s face… He smelled… like maple syrup. He was glad to be able to place it.

They had been crouching there for a few seconds too long, Mirage’s leg brushing to the side to provide some relief from the position. In doing so, his thigh brushed against Octane’s hindered erection. “Or… I’m like realllllly close. Just give me a second.”

“O-octane, seriously?!” He sounded nervous for a guy who told people he was wildly successful in bed but he didn’t make any move to get away as Octane leaned fully against Mirage’s thigh. It was nice and firm but a bit softer than he thought. It helped though and Octane let out a shaky breath. The vibrations were getting more intense and his cock was filling again quickly. He just needed a bit more.

The movement of brushing his hips against Mirage’s thigh was shallow and hopefully hard to see where they were crouched down in the dark. A few more thrusts were all he needed but there was shooting again and it was getting closer. Quicker… faster…

“Just cum, Octavio.” The words were soft, and lips were pressed gently against his pale neck. He hadn’t been expecting it, but it was all he needed to finish, cum shooting into his underwear and body stuttering in an attempt to ground himself.  
As his mind came down, a loud siren could be heard fading out. “I think that means we won.” He whispered as he pulled back, body twitching as the vibrator stopped moving inside him when the champion ring was finished. Time was up for his sponsor and the game itself. Wraith didn’t need them at all.

“You good?” Octavio nodded in reply but it felt strange coming from him. He rarely ever moved so slow or looked as relaxed as he did.

“Can I still take you up on that offer later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me.
> 
> PUBLIC SEX IS FUN AND SEXY IN FICTION AND PORN.  
> im noT GONNA HARSH YOUR MELLOW BUT PLS sex in public is dangerous and a crime which is why its fun to write instead okay thank you bye thanks so muc for reading


End file.
